


I don’t deserve you

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: All thoughts of passing out on the nearest flat surface flees his mind as soon as he catches sight of Eggsy curled up on the sofa, looking oh so peaceful in his sleep, clutching one of Merlin’s sweater the same way the handler has seen Daisy clutching her teddy bear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nonny's (who later revealed their identity as hepcatliz) prompt on tumblr
> 
> _69\. You deserve so much better._

It’s around midnight when Merlin finally makes it home.

He’s exhausted to the very marrow of his bones, so much so he doesn’t know if a week of sleep would be enough rest.

All thoughts of passing out on the nearest flat surface flees his mind as soon as he catches sight of Eggsy curled up on the sofa, looking oh so peaceful in his sleep, clutching one of Merlin’s sweater the same way the handler has seen Daisy clutching her teddy bear.

Shit.

He just now remembers they had a date tonight, that Merlin had promised to be there on time, barring any worldwide emergency. And while directing Tristan to a safe house after his cover had been blown to bits had been an emergency, it surely didn’t count as worldwide one. It might have been bad for the relations between the UK branch of Kingsman and the branch in India if the Knight had been caught, but nothing Harry couldn’t have smoothed over with his boundless charm and countless bribes.

He must have been staring too long at Eggsy, because the lad wakes up, blinking a bit owlishly in the low light coming from the corridor.

“Merlin?” When his eyes finally focuses on the handler, Eggsy beams, seeming to light up from the inside out. “Hey, sorry for falling asleep,” his smile turns a bit sheepish and Merlin has never wanted to hit himself more than in this moment.

“Shhh,” he hushes the lad as he sits down at his side, his heart warming when Eggsy reposition himself so he can rest his head on his lap with a contented sigh, “I should be the one apologizing.”

He shrugs as if it’s of no consequences and Merlin wants to shake him a bit because truly Eggsy should always comes first. He settles for carding his fingers into Eggsy’s hair, a low chuckle escaping him when the lad seems to lose all the bones in his body and he as good as melt into the couch.

“Dinner is in the oven, should take no time to heat up.” Yet, Eggsy seems in no hurry to get up and neither is Merlin. Sure he’s hungry, but he gets to share a meal with Eggsy often enough, even if it’s just sandwiches and tea whenever Merlin has a few minutes between handling missions and Eggsy isn’t on one himself. Cuddling with Eggsy though? They rarely get the opportunity, even though Merlin hopes that will soon change when they’ll start living together.

If Eggsy doesn’t wise up and realises he deserves so much better than what Merlin can offer him.

“I don’t understand what you’re still doing with me lad.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes and grabs his hands, bringing up to his mouth to kiss his knuckles.

“I’ll admit you are completely rubbish at couple stuff most of the time. But I’d rather have you be rubbish at that and spend all your energy in taking care of me, of us, in the field, making sure we always come back in one piece.” Eggsy smiles fondly, linking their fingers together, and Merlin just has to lean down and kiss him, hoping the lad hears the words he is not ready to say yet. From the dreamy look in his eyes when Merlin sits back up, Eggsy heard him loud and clear.

“I truly don’t deserve you.”

“Maybe, maybe not. But I still won’t give you up.”


End file.
